The Ultimate Switch
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: Alvin and Brittany only wish for each other to know how it'll be like filling each other's role for an entire two weeks. Will they get their wish?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alvin and Brittany only wish for each other to know how it'll be like filling each other's role for an entire two weeks. Will they get their wish?

The Ultimate Switch

Chapter 1

The strong aroma of salty body fluid unwelcomingly filled the nostrils of the students who attended P.E that early Friday morning. Of the students, an auburn-haired, blue-eyed Miss Touch-Me-Not sat along the gymnasium wall as the rest of the students participated in a competitive game of basketball. Earlier in the class, Miss Touch-Me-Not, aka Brittany Miller, had successfully faked an aching shoulder blade and asked her P.E teacher if it would be acceptable to sit out. To Brittany's luck, the skeptical teacher allowed it, and there she sat on the sidelines with other occupants who claimed to have injured a body part. A close friend of hers, Ryan McCue, had falsified a sore thigh muscle and periodically stroked it to make her false injury more realistic.

"Your shoulder blade again?" the blonde Ryan asked Brittany with a crafty wink.

Brittany giggled as she massaged her back. "Yeah, this darn shoulder blade of mine! Hopefully, it'll stop aching soon!" she replied sarcastically.

The two friends giggled to their heart's content and watched on as the basketball game stretched on.

"Wow," Ryan moaned satisfyingly. "I love sitting out. Watching guys playing basketball is the most amazing thing!"

"It can be entertaining," Brittany had to agree as she watched one player in particular who seemed to be dominating the whole court. She scoffed, seeing who the dominator was. "There goes Alvin again!" she whispered under her breath to Ryan. "He is such a showoff!"

Ryan smirked. "I think you two would totally hit it off!" she exclaimed as she playful shoved Brittany forward. "I think you guys would be a cute couple!"

Brittany shivered at the mere thought and gave off a gag. "You're joking, right?"

"No jokes here!"

Yes, indeed, Brittany found that she had somewhat of a crush on the blue-eyed boy, but of course she couldn't tell her dearest friend about it, so she continued to dismiss that they would be a cute high school couple.

"Get real, Ryan! Me and Alvin will never be anything above acquaintances!"

"Acquaintances?" Ryan repeated with an arched eyebrow. "I hope you're kidding, because you guys talk all the time! I would say you two are friends!"

"But when we're talking, it usually ends in fighting or something like that!" Brittany retorted. "Face it, Ry! There's nothing between me and Alvin, and sorry to say, but there never will be!"

Ryan sighed, meekly shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the game. "If you insist."

"I do insist…"

What the hell was Brittany denying? Even though she and Alvin shared their ups and downs, she couldn't help but to fall head-over-heals for the teenager. She well-regarded his hefty laugh, she adored his smile, she admired his jokes, and she practically loved his entire demeanor. It was then that the first half of the basketball game ended, the sweat on each individual's forehead glistening in the gymnasium's light. Alvin, along with one of his close friends, Prescott McIntire, jogged their way over to the girls, taking a heavy seat next to them.

"I see you guys decided to sit this one out… again!" Alvin was the first to say as he lifted the end of his shirt to his face to wipe the running sweat from his eyes.

It was safe to say Brittany got a quick peak at his tone belly. She slightly smiled and quickly directed her attention back to Alvin's eyes just as he settled the shirt back at his waist.

"You know I hate getting sweaty!" she shot back as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "It messes up my make-up in the morning!"

"Lame!" he exclaimed as he and Prescott exchanged a high-five.

"You girls need to grow some, you know!" Prescott felt the need to say as he wrapped a sweaty arm around Ryan and Brittany, his sweaty armpits giving off a not-so-pleasing scent. "Suck it up a repair that garbage on your face after class is over!"

"Grow some?" Ryan exclaimed. "I hate basketball! I'm a tennis girl!"

"And I'm more of a dancing girl!" Brittany piped in.

Alvin, who had a look of confusion plastered on his face, couldn't help but to wonder why make-up was such an important aspect in a girl's life. "Who cares about make-up anyway?" he couldn't help but to say as he shrugged his shoulders. "All it does it make you girls look like a bunch of clowns!"

"Scary clowns!" Prescott threw in.

Brittany and Ryan wrinkled their noses and exchanged hurtful glances. "For your information, we don't look like clowns!" Ryan snapped as she pointed a strong finger in Prescott's face. "A little eye-liner and foundation never hurt!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and stood to her feet, tying her hair in a ponytail. "Don't waste your breath Ry," she spoke softly. "They'll never understand…"

"Wait!" Alvin called as he too, stood to his feet. "I was just saying-"

"Saying what?"

With wide eyes, Alvin could feel the spotlight hit him hard. So with that, he cleared his throat and started with, "I'm saying you look beautiful without it!"

Within her chest, her heart rate increased and she could feel her face turning a bright red as she stood dumbfounded before Alvin, who smiled contently. From behind, Ryan gave her friend thumbs up, a sly smile plastered across her face. It wasn't like Alvin said these types of things on a daily basis, but when he did, Brittany couldn't help but to blush like a blooming rose, her pedals spreading out wide for the entire world to see.

"It's crazy how you girls wear make-up constantly!" the hazel-eyed Prescott gave his opinion on the matter. "It's not like going natural would kill you guys for a day!"

Just as the finally word was let out, the students' P.E teacher sounded his whistle, indicating that class was almost over, so with that, the students made their way to their designated P.E locker rooms.

~7~7~7~7~

"Wow…" Brittany mumbled under her breath as she struggled to put in her correct locker combination, still pretty dazed from Alvin's words. "Was it me, Ryan… or did Alvin say-"

"Oh Brittany, he most definitely said it!" she quickly replied as she slipped off her P.E. uniform. "I think I'm as shocked as you are!"

Brittany continued her blushing as she too began to pull of her black shorts and blue shirt. "But I can't believe they said we look like clowns with it on!" she exclaimed as she gazed into her locker mirror, rubbing off a smudge of her eyeliner that ran down her cheek. "Do we look like clowns, Ryan?"

Ryan shrugged and slipped on her dark blue jeans. "We don't. They just don't understand why we would put on the make-up, and they'll never understand unless we tell them, but that'll be plain silly if we told!"

Brittany brushed her bang in front of her blue eyes and sighed sorrowfully. "But if we don't have on the make-up or straighten our hair, or do all the other girly stuff to ourselves, they would never notice we existed in a million years!"

"So what do they want from us?" Ryan asked suddenly. "Make-up or no make-up?

"Hell if I know!" Brittany replied bluntly. "Boys… they're so confusing…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class periods slowly came and went, and by then, lunch had finally come around. Brittany and Ryan, with their sack lunches, sat at their designated table. As the two took a seat next to one another, Brittany glanced over to see what Ryan had for her lunch, but instead, gazed upon something that shocked her.

"Ryan," Brittany spoke aloud, unable to take her wondering eyes away. "What they hell happened to your make-up?"

The green-eyed girl slowly gazed back at Brittany and cracked a small grin. "Well, y-y-you see," she began, stumbling over her words horribly. "I-I-I was in class and… uh, we couldn't wear make-up because-"

"Cut the garbage, Ryan," Brittany interrupted bluntly, her expression stiff with annoyance.

With that, Ryan let a whine escape her as she struggled to hold back tears. "I don't know, Britt. What Al and Pres said to us kinda got to me and everything, so I just sort of wiped it off!"

Even though it was a small conversation between the group, it was close to being Brittany's last straw. "Ryan, we have to be stronger than this!"

"Well, you have to admit," Ryan began as she pulled out her lunch from her brown paper sack. "What they said was pretty hurtful!"

Brittany couldn't deny it; Alvin and Prescott did cross that line no boy should cross, but with their demeanor, they crossed it anyway, and to the point of making the blonde Ryan feel self-conscious about her appearance.

"Those damn boys!" the auburn-haired girl exclaimed as she pounded her tiny fist upon the table. "Gosh, they practically slammed us down!"

"At least Alvin said you look beautiful without make-up," Ryan whispered with a wide smile plastered across her face.

Brittany frowned as she rested a hand upon Ryan's shoulder. "And I'm sure Prescott feels that same way about you!"

All Ryan could do was scoff at Brittany's comment, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, if he thought so, he would have said so!"

The cafeteria slowly began to fill up with hungry students lining up in the lunch line, or taking a seat with their pre-packed meal. Arriving in the cafeteria just as the bell rang, Alvin and Prescott, fashionably late as always, made their way to where the girls sat. Upon taking his seat, Prescott's gaze landed upon the distraught Ryan, his hazel eyes widening with surprise.

"Ryan, you're make-up!" he exclaimed suddenly, soon finding that he couldn't take his eyes way. He smiled softly and continued with, "Damn… you look amazing…"

Hearing those words perked up the troubled Ryan, a single eyebrow rising on her forehead. "Oh, so now that I don't look like a scary clown, I look pretty?"

Prescott bit his lip as he gazed over to Alvin, his eyes pleading for help.

"There are no pleasing guys, is there?" Brittany asked the quiet Alvin swiftly, eyeing him from head to toe.

"Hey, I said you looked beautiful without it, Britt!" he spat as he pushed his lunch to the side in preparation for a heavy brawl. "What more do you girls want?"

"We would like a descent compliment without being shot down first!"

Alvin scoffed as he shook his head. "Nothing pleases you girls! We say the wrong thing to imply another thing, we're in trouble! We give you guys a nice compliment, but somehow, we still get in trouble!" he exclaimed as he probed a single finger against the table. "Make up your damn mind!"

From behind, a heavy hand suddenly rested upon Alvin's shoulder. He turned around to find it was another one of his friends, Jordan Goode, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Alvin! Just the munk I needed to see," he began as he handed Alvin a small jar full of a thick, pink substance that soon got Brittany and Ryan wondering.

"Sweet! Is this it?" he asked under his breath.

The green-eyed boy nodded cockily, his smile turning into a smirk. "Dump this stuff in some water, and you'll be ready for football in no time flat! Trust and promise, bro!" he explained with a chuckle.

"I owe you one, man!"

"Naw, it's cool, really!" and with that, the tall teenager was gone in a flash, putting a smile on Alvin's face, his cheeks turning a slight red.

Brittany narrowed her blue eyes, her conscience beginning to nag her. "Alvin, what's that?"

Before the girls could get another peak, Alvin shoved the unknown substance in his pocket and laughed about. "It's nothing bad, I promise! It's just creatine! It helps build up muscle."

With each passing word, Brittany's lips slowly produced a frown. "Why can't you just do it on your own? You know, lift weights or whatever you boys do!"

More than anything else, Alvin despised explaining something, especially to Brittany, who half the time, mixed up his words to make him sound like a negative person. "I have been!" he retorted suddenly. "But I'm not getting the results I want, so I take this, you know, to help me along!"

"Hey, I take it, too!" Prescott chimed in as he raised a single hand in the air. "Totally legal! A lot of people take it to promote muscle growth!" he co-signed with a nod.

"Well," Brittany began with her lip bit in worry, "you can't get hurt or sick from it, can you?"

Her blue eyes, wider than ever, startled Alvin quite a bit, his face twisted in confusion. Yes, there was a great possibility that if consumed over the recommended dose, he could possibly have some unhealthy side effects, but of course, he wasn't going to let Brittany know. He figured he had given her a hard enough time that day; worrying her about his creatine would only make her sick with grief. "Britt, this stuff is practically harmless. Nothing can happen! I can take as much as I need to!"

A feather-like sigh escaped Brittany as she picked up her sandwich from her bag and took a bite of it. "If you say so, then I guess it's all right…"

Alvin smiled to his heart's content as he too took his sandwich and took a hefty bite of it, washing it down with a carton of milk.

~7~7~7~7~

Later that day, just as school ended, Alvin, along with his brothers and friend, Simon, Theodore, and Prescott, made their way home on foot, the warm summer breeze sweeping across their faces.

"Hey Si," Alvin spoke up suddenly as he shoved his hands within his blue jeans' pocket. "I have a question for you."

The blue-attired teenager nodded as he adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Have at it!"

"Okay… so," he paused, putting his finger to his lip, trying to rephrase the question in his mind. "You and Jeanette are dating, right?"

He nodded with a broad smile.

"Is it possible that she can be confusing sometimes? You know, where you don't understand why she does certain things?"

Simon sighed heavily and nodded. "All the time," he replied directly, his eyes growing wide. "Like, why she prefers her hair down one day, and then up the next day or why some days she puts on no make-up, and other days, she piles it on her face!"

Alvin grew silent, his situation similar to his own.

"Sometimes, I muster up enough courage to ask her why. As always, she gives me the same response."

"Which is?"

"'It's a girl thing. You simply would never understand'!"

Alvin bellowed a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "Girls… they're SO confusing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After tending to their individual homework assignments due for the next school day, Alvin, along with a group of boys willing to try out for football, met up in the school's weight room where heavier was better, even for the scrawniest boy.

With hands gripped tightly around the rusting bar bearing one-hundred thirty pounds, Alvin effortlessly lifted it from his spotters' hands and bench-pressed them with ease. After his tenth repetition, he placed it back on the supports, rising in triumph, flexing his bulging muscles.

"And that right there, ladies, is how it's done!" he gloated to the group of guys with a slick smile smeared across his face.

"Yeah," one green-eyed boy spoke up, "like bench-pressing 130 pounds is unbelievable!" he spat with sarcasm.

The others gathered around, laughing to their heart's content as Alvin's face turned a deep red, his pride running to hide behind his embarrassment. He rose from the bench and scoffed. "It's better than what half you guys do!"

"Oh Alvin," the blonde Prescott began as he rested his hand upon Alvin's shoulder. "We're just messing around!" he assured with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not finding it too funny…" he replied bluntly as he slipped on his shirt hanging on the dumbbells.

All Prescott could do was chuckle; he knew more than anyone – except his brothers – that Alvin didn't take jokes targeted at him to their lightest. So, of course, screwing with Alvin was just down his path.

"So you're just gonna walk away? I thought you were so tough?" Prescott suddenly spoke before Alvin could reach the door. "I thought you could bench-press more!"

In an instant, Alvin froze, directing his blue eyes towards his friends, his eyes slowly widening. "Pres… don't start with me…"

"What? It's just mere question!" he insisted followed by a slick smile.

Alvin narrowed his anger-filled eyes and made his way over to his friend, practically stepping on his toes. "Don't tempt me Prescott…"

"What, you afraid you can't do it?" a random voice suddenly blurted. It wasn't long before a crowd of boys gathered around Alvin, Prescott, and the bench.

Alvin's face burned a fiery red as he slowly approached the bench, resting a hand on the bar. "How much you guys wanna see?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Whatever you can do, Seville!" yet another random voice called from the crowd.

In thought, Alvin rubbed his chin when he suddenly came to a conclusion. "Well, if you guys wanna show, I'll give you guys 275 pounds!"

The room grew silent, and Prescott's hazel eyes grew wide with fright. "Okay dude," he mumbled as he whispered in Alvin's ear. "I was just joking around, man! You of all people know you can't bench-press that much! That's more than twice your own weight! Think about this!"

"I already thought!" Alvin persuaded, "and I'm bench-pressing this bad boy!"

"Uh-oh, looks like we have some ladies watching the show here!" another voice boomed, for he saw several girls gazing in on the event, bewildered gasps escaping them every so often.

At that, Alvin knew he couldn't back down; the guys _and_ girls were watching him, and he knew no one would let him forget the day he backed away from a challenge. Alvin was no coward, and he was damn-sure not to let it start happening that day.

With a heavy breath, Alvin sat upon the bench as fellow weight-lifters replaced the light weights with the heavier ones.

From outside the weight-room, as the girls gathered around, Brittany and Ryan just so happened to turn the corner, raising confusion in the both of them.

"Hey Britt, what do ya think's going on there?" Ryan asked as she pointed a manicured finger.

All Brittany could do was shrug. "I have no idea. Maybe some guy caught a hernia!" she exclaimed with a giggle as the two jogged their way over to the forming crowd. They pushed their way through and made it to the little window made into the door. The girls looked all around until their eyes landed upon the scene near the bench press, seeing the fearless Alvin's hands gripped tightly around the bar, waiting for a say-so from one of the guys.

Brittany suddenly gasped, her eyes growing wide. "What the hell is he doing?" she spat. "He knows he can't lift that much! He's gonna hurt himself!"

Ryan smirked as she shot her gaze to her friend, shaking her head in disbelief. "Psh. _You_ actually care whether he hurts himself or not?"

As Brittany grew silent, her cheeks grew a tickle-me-pink. Yes, she and Alvin shared their fair amounts of fights, but when it came done to it all, Brittany cared ever-so deeply. "So what if I do? He can hurt himself!"

Near the bench press, Alvin steadied his feet upon the ground, taking a finally grip around the rusty bar.

"Now, all you have to do is lift this once Seville… unless you're too much of a chicken!"

The boys burst into heart-filled laughter, which only encouraged Alvin even more.

"Oh trust me! I got this!"

He took a finally gaze to the weight room door to see if the crowd grew any. However, upon his gaze, he spotted his auburn-haired friend, his heart dropping to his stomach. "Oh shit…"

"What can't do it?" a spotter asked mockingly.

For a moment, Alvin couldn't pull his eyes away. Any girl in the school could be watching, but the only heart he was planning to impress was Brittany's throbbing heart. If he backed down at that moment, what would Brittany think? How would she feel? Would she see the red-clad teenager as a worthless wimp? If he succeeded, she would see him as so much more, he thought.

Alvin scoffed as he readjusted his grip and smile. "I'm so ready…"

Brittany intensely bit her lip as she squeezed Ryan's forearm. "Oh my gosh Ryan, why is he doing this?"

"Probably some bet," she quickly guessed out of the blue.

Through quivering nerves, Alvin heaved a heavy breath and closed his eyes, letting his muscles take over the job. Inch my inch, Alvin slowly brought the weights away from his spotters and upon his chest, his arms beginning to quake. Blue veins throughout his body began to make an appearance, his breath only short, quick gasps. His face was the color of a tomato, his eyes bloodshot with red veins running zigzag upon the whites of his eyes. He trudged through.

With a finally burst of energy, he lifted the weights from his chest and struggled to set it back in the supports of the bench. Weary, but triumphantly, he rose, a victorious smile plastered on his face.

From behind the doors, Brittany let out a sigh that was of pure relief, her tensed body relaxing.

The guys cheered about as they handed off pats upon Alvin's shoulders, his grin growing wider. He stood to his feet, unfazed by the event. "And you losers thought I couldn't do it!"

He took one step out in front of him… and collapsed to the floor, out cold.

~7~7~7~7~

The room spun wildly, his body shaking as if he was in a middle of a seizure. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face as he attempted to pull himself up, only to have a hand gently push him back to his pillow, confusion clouding his mind.

"W-w-what the hell…" he mumbled as he massaged his temples, which were throbbing, causing a ringing to sound through his ears.

"You're in the hospital, you dumbbell…" a muffled voice replied to his mumbling.

Through hazy vision, Alvin gazed up through a white light, a rhythmic beat catching his attention. He looked to the left of him to find a heart monitor. But whose was it? He followed the tangled mess of chords and found that they led to his very own chest, the wires spilling from him as if he were some robot hybrid. As he gradually came-to, he found his friends, brothers, and a terrified father looming over him, startling him quite a bit.

"What the heck happened?"

The voice who answered his previous question, the blue-clad Simon, answered yet again. "I guess you don't remember bench pressing all of those weights…"

In that moment, the victorious feeling came upon Alvin once more as he rested his head upon the less-than-stuffed hospital pillow. "Oh man… I _did_ do that!" he exclaimed joyously. But suddenly, he frowned, scratching his head in thought. "But what the heck happened after that? I don't remember!"

"Well…" Simon began.

"You passed out cold!" the eager Brittany blurted with wide eyes. "You took one step and BAM! you were gone!"

Once again, Alvin produced a frown and moaned in pain. "So that's why my head is pounding hard…"

With a sudden sigh filling the area, Dave, the boys' father, crossed his arms and eyed Alvin from bruised head to shaky toes. "Alvin Tracy Seville… we are going to have an _extremely_ long talk when we get home…"

Alvin scoffed and slouched where he sat. "I kinda saw that coming." He expressed a nervous laugh a swallowed hard, seeing Dave didn't find the situation to be hysterical like he was hoping for. He avoided any eye contact for the rest of the stay.

Dave then left the room to meet with the doctors, putting somewhat relief in Alvin.

"Jeez Alvin!" Theodore blurted. "You could've really hurt yourself back there!"

Alvin chuckled to his heart's content as he adjusted his cap upon his head. "But it was all worth it! Now everyone knows I'm pretty strong for my size!"

He glanced over at Brittany, who had anger written in her eyes. He bit his lip, fumbling with his fingers. _"Well, she's not too impressed by it…"_ he thought disappointedly. Finally, a chance to prove to some students – but most of all, Brittany – but he falls down on the job, literally.

"What a scar!" the blonde Eleanor exclaimed as he pointed to the cut above his eyebrow being held together by several stitches. "You must've missed the floor, huh?" she joked as she nudged him in the side.

"No!" Alvin retorted.

"Alvin, you fell face-first into 50-pound weights…" Brittany corrected with a roll of her eyes. Clearly, she was annoyed.

"Well, who asked you?"

Brittany turned her nose, giving off a pout.

Upon gazing at the clock of the room's door, Simon reported, "It's getting kinda late. I'll take you girls back home," so with that, he led Jeanette and Eleanor out the door with Theodore following close behind, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone trapped in the four-wall room.

Alvin narrowed his eyes at the auburn teen and tilted his head. "Well, aren't you gonna go home? Simon offered to take you."

Through her teeth, Brittany murmured a, "You're so damn stupid…"

"What the hell is your problem?" Alvin asked abruptly. "I was just lifting. It's none of your concern!" he spat. "I can't believe you're acting like this! Are you mad at me? If you are, there's no reason to be!"

Brittany shot her cold gaze and snarled. "Of course I'm mad!" she hissed bitterly. "You could've really hurt yourself! Even _I_ know you're not supposed to lift twice your own body weight!"

"Well, it's probably hurting me right now more than it's hurting you, duh!" he retorted as he pointed to his jumble of stiches above his brow.

"Wanna bet?"

Taken aback by Brittany's words, Alvin's expression softened as he folded his hands into one another. "You do care… don't you?"

Brittany unfolded her arms from her chest and bit her lip. But through her fit of frustration, she nodded, folding her arms once again. "And? It's not like it matters to you whether I care about you or not!"

"It does matter," he admitted willingly. "I just don't get why you're so concerned. Look at me! Yeah, I'm a little beaten up from the fall, but I'm fine now!"

"Let me just ask you something, though…"

"Go ahead."

"Who were you trying to impress?"

"What?"

Frustration soon took over the blue-eyed girl, her eyes filling with tears. "It's not like you woke up today and said, 'Well, it's a nice day to lift twice my weight and pass out'. You did it because of somebody, right?"

Shamefully, Alvin lowered his head and watched his fumbling fingers. "Uh… you see, some guys said I couldn't lift much, so I wanted to prove to them… and other people…"

"What other people?" Brittany asked bewilderedly.

Alvin couldn't muster up to tell Brittany it was she he was trying to impress, so he decided to drop the subject. "You just better get home. It's dark out. The stars are out."

Brittany glanced out the third story to find that indeed, the sun had fully set and stars had come out for their nocturnal awakening. She scoffed lightly and made her way to Alvin's side of the bed. It was time to let Alvin know how this whole ordeal was making her feel. Not just the events that had previously taken place, but the overall day. "Really, you boys do the stupidest things." She couldn't hold back her thoughts any longer, so she spoke them brightly and penetratingly, stabbing Alvin hard. "And at that, for no reason!"

"Ha, you're funny, Britt."

"Too bad I'm serious!" she replied bluntly.

"It's just a guy thing, Britt. Chill out."

"So, it's a guy thing that you boys tend to hurt girls' feelings? Probably not even meaning half the nice stuff you say? You guys try to impress one another with your so-called 'skills', yet you guys don't have the balls to tell a girl straight up about how you feel about her without hurting her first! Look at yourself for once! Get out of that guy mentality! It's dumb!"

She slowly wiped a tear from her eye and continued with,

"And it doesn't even occur to you what us girls go through just to make you jerks even notice us!"

Alvin heard enough. Even though he hadn't fully recovered, he stood to his feet, probing Brittany in the shoulder. "You girls are so stuck on thinking that guys are all the same and that we guys are just so stupid and worthless and go around hurting girls' feelings! A-a-and on top of it, you girls are just so finicky, it makes me sick! A guy wants a girl who's willing to get a little sweat on her face without worrying about her make-up smearing!"

"Oh please, Alvin! You need to see that we girls care about how we look!"

"Why, you need an application to the circus? I heard they need an extra clown!"

"By the way, Jupiter called; they don't need you because you're stupid enough!"

Through the window, the wind blew harshly against the feuding teenagers; however, they were both too angry to notice the actions taking place behind them.

Alvin balled up his fist and let out an irritating grunt. "If only you knew what bullshit we guys go through just so you girls can be satisfied! You have no idea how long it took me to tell you today that you look beautiful without make-up!"

"And it took you all of five seconds! Wow, that must've felt like a year and month to you!" she replied with thick sarcasm.

"See? The things I do to put up with your smart mouth, even though I _just_ stood here and told you how I felt about you!"

The wind lashed about behind the two, yet their focus was within their argument. The sky was bright with a neon pink swirling into a tornado, flashes of blue stars spilling out of the mess of unknown, yet it went unnoticed.

"So, you think I didn't put forth any courage to stand here and tell you how much I care that you got hurt today? Even though I'm beyond pissed, I still care that you were hurt! But to you… it probably doesn't matter…"

The room grew silent, their blue eyes locked with one another. They both propped open their lips and spoke at unison, "If only you knew…"

Finally, the wind was now noticed by the two, both shielding their eyes from the intense light it gave off. They attempted to back away, but were quickly drawn in by its powerful forces. The tornado within the room sucked them in and took them on a spinning ride, their petrified screams muffled by the wind's roars. Faster and faster it spun the two in its invisible web. The sheets upon the bed flew out the window, the heart monitor being taken with it. With each attempt the two made to escape the powerful wind, it only read failure. The pink tornado spun the two into a hazy cloudy of pinks and blues that filled their eyes. As the tornado continued its wrath, the blue stars settled on Brittany's skin and absorbed themselves and the thick cloud of pink choked Alvin's lungs and ran through his bloodstream.

It was then the tornado had done its job; it flung Brittany against the wall, her auburn hair tangled in a heap, and hurled Alvin like football upon his bed. The wind died down, living the teenagers breathless and quaking.

An awkward silence filled the room as the two eyed another, their breathing quick and heavy.

"What just happened?" Alvin horrifyingly asked.

Brittany gulped and replied, "I'm not sure…" as she checked herself for broken bones.

She soon began to scratch at her skin, the imprints of the stars left behind on her skin. As for Alvin, every cough he sputtered, a cloud of pink gas escaped his mouth.

"Well… I-I-I better get gone then," was all Brittany could muster up to say after the horrific event. It's not like people are hurled into a pink tornado spitting blue stars every day, right?

Alvin nodded hesitantly as he stood to his feet, his eyes wide with caution. "Yeah, you better leave."

The antsy Brittany made no reluctances as she ran her way out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. Of course Alvin would do the same, but how could leave his hospital room to explain the events? So there he stood, his body frozen like a statue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alvin, when's the last time you used that brain of yours? I know you're much smarter than that Alvin! You should never give into peer pressure to impress anyone!" the anxious Dave lectured the uninterested Alvin as he slouched in his seat at the dining room table that bright and early Friday morning, a day after the incident.

Even the obnoxious ticking of the grandfather clock was more interesting to Alvin than Dave's hardy lecture. And since Alvin had acquired a stomach ache the minute he woke up, he was in no type of mood to endure Dave's outstretched talks. "I know, Dave. I'm sorry," he spat half-heartedly.

"Listen, I understand what you're going through, here!" Dave assured as he rested a loving hand upon Alvin's aching shoulder. "I was a sophomore in high school once too, you know!"

"But Dave, I wasn't trying to impress anyone!" Alvin claimed as he raised his eyebrow, only to find the pain of the stitches right above it wouldn't allow him to do so. "I was simply proving to the guys that I'm pretty strong for my size, Dave!"

He could say that, but it wouldn't necessarily be the full truth. Obviously, he wanted the guys to notice his strength to show that indeed, he was the strongest teen in the weight room, yet, once his eyes met the gaze of the auburn-haired girl of his dreams, he then knew it would be the perfect opportunity to impress her. Did he however? Not by a long shot.

"Alvin, I know you're a couple of inches shorter than the average boy at school, but you shouldn't let their words get to you!"

With that, Alvin shook his head. Yeah, sure, Alvin's likely to always goof around with the guys like the weight room incident, but when it came to impressing Brittany, it was no laughing matter; he would go through obstacles just so Brittany would consider looking in his direction, even if it meant getting a stitch above his brow. But in the end, he felt that she hardly noticed. What a fail.

"Dave, you don't understand. And you won't be able to. No one would be able to." was the final words on the subject as he grabbed his backpack, flung it over his shoulder, and left for the door, leaving Dave exasperated.

~7~7~7~7~

Tucked away in her locker mirror down the east corridor of the school, Brittany held the tip end of her eyeliner to the edge of her eyelid, deciding whether or not she should apply. Had Alvin really meant all the things he had said? Or did he say it just to piss Brittany off? Whether way it went, it left her edgy and upset. "Damn you Alvin!" she spat to herself. "Next thing I know, he'll say 'the more make-up, the better'! Guys don't get it!"

Minutes passed as Brittany continued to fight within herself. Make-up or no make-up, she thought. _"Which choice would get Alvin to notice me today?"_

She suddenly gazed down at her attire she wore that day; a white short-sleeved shirt companied with frills around the collar, skinny blue jeans… and red shoes. Of all colors she could have possibly chosen from, she chose red in hopes Alvin would see, utter a smile, and say 'nice color' or 'they look good on you' or after the shoes, he would notice the flattering jeans and say 'those jeans make you look really good'. Brittany could only dream.

Upon closing her locker, Brittany made her way to her first class of the day, and after turning the corner, she spotted Alvin talking to a couple of his friends. Brittany was unprepared to confront Alvin after their argument, so she hopped back around the corner, pressing her back against the wall.

Suddenly, she grew weary, her jaw beginning to ache. In a wicked way, it felt as though her teeth were spreading apart, but she figured it had come from grinding her teeth as she slept the night before. She shook it off, and gazed around the corner to find Alvin and his friends parting ways. A sigh of relief escaped her as she nonchalantly made her way to class, trying to keep her mind off of her aching jaw.

~7~7~7~7~

The first half of the day had slowly passed by, and it was starting to get to the less-than-enthusiastic Alvin. As his Geometry teacher taught the students about the Pythagorean Theorem, he gradually slouched in his seat, his eyes gently closing shut. Not only did this topic in class make matters far from better, his stomach ache was constant, but it wasn't like your average bug. His insides burned like fire, and were accompanied by a ripping pain. _"I'm dying…"_ he mumbled under his breath.

Abruptly, his slouched back gave off a tingling sensation, and like a ripple starting at his tail bone, his spine cracked and drew him to an upright position, his eyes wide with terror. _"What the hell… I didn't do that!"_

He struggled to return his back to its previous slouch, but it was as if his body told him 'no'. So there he sat in his seat, his chest poked out, and his back straight like a pencil.

As the teacher whirled around from the board to ask the class what would come next in the equation process, her eyes landed upon the red-clad boy who also met gazes with the teacher.

"Well, Mr. Seville. You seem more attentive today! You're actually not slumping for once! Keep up the good work, Alvin," she complimented with a wide smile that had a gap between her top two teeth.

Alvin smiled weakly and gave a mere thumb's up. As the teacher turned back to the board, his smile quickly faded, sweat dripping down the sides of his red face. _"What the heck is happening?"_

~7~7~7~7~

Spanish class had come around for Brittany, and it was safe to say that she didn't mind showing up to this class, unlike her other classes she tended to skip.

As the teacher wrote sentences in Spanish upon the board, Brittany quickly copied them down in her pink-clad notebook with her fuzz-covered pencil. She finished before anyone else could be able to get out their notebook, so she killed time by twirling her luscious hair around her pencil. It was a habit she loved, for it made her curly hair springier.

Out of routine, she left the #2 pencil coiled in her hair as she struggled to chew her gum, her aching jaw being the barrier.

She closed her lips and began to hum random pitches that came to mind, but as she did so, her pencil suddenly dove to her lap… along with the chuck of hair it was coiled around.

Upon seeing the terrifying sight, her face began to drain of its peachy color. Her gasp was loud; it startled the teacher, making him drop his Expo marker to the ground. "Is everything okay, Brittany?" he asked annoyingly.

"Um… yes!" she exclaimed as she shoved her juicy curl in the depths of her pocket, hoping an excuse would appear in her head at any moment. "I just… I need to go to the bathroom!"

Among the class came giggles and snickers. Brittany shot a cold stare at the students, silencing them immediately.

"Well, if you have to go you have to go!" the teacher replied.

Brittany jetted her way out of the class and down the hall to the bathroom. Arriving just seconds later, she gazed into the mirror, seeing a significant amount of hair misplaced near her hairline. "No! This can't be happening!" she shouted as she attempted to the cover the bold spot, only to have several strands fall to the bathroom floor. A shriek left her lungs as she knelt down to retrieve the fallen pieces. "My hair! My lovely, curly hair!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

School had finally ended, and Alvin rushed his way home as soon as he possibly could. Since third period, his stomach ache had not subsided, but unfortunately gotten worse. Along with it, his back was straight, and would not allow him to curve it, even to bend down to retrieve a pencil.

"This is crazy!" he exclaimed as he jogged his way home, his backpack hitting his aching back with each stride. "This couldn't have come from me lifting those weights… right?" he asked himself with uncertainty. At that point, he only wished his bodily problems came from the incident. But little did he know the incident played no role in his body acting peculiar.

Alvin approached his abode, took out his house keys to unlock the front door, and then… like nothing ever happened… the pain was gone… just like that.

He froze, anticipating that his body would sneak up out of nowhere and surprise him with an immense amount of pain. However, all the pain ceased, putting new-found hope in Alvin's mind.

"Wow… I'm better!" he cheered happily as he made his way into the house and up into his bedroom.

For once since the early morning, Alvin was at peace with his ache-free body, a smile plastered across his face as he jumped stomach first onto his bed. There was no way to explain it; there was loads of pain, and in the matter of seconds, that same pain had withered away.

After school for Brittany, on the other hand…

~7~7~7~7~

By the time Brittany arrived home, she was forced to wear a hat she found in the school's lost and found bin, the edges of her hair – since the last she saw – was almost completely bold. After then, she couldn't guess how much hair she had lost since third period.

She rushed to the nearest bathroom and ripped off the cap and saw… her hair. Her bouncy auburn hair covering every inch of her scalp, even the parts she lost earlier that day.

"I can't believe it," she spoke to her reflection as she light tugged at the new growth. She smugly smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Ha! I'm just that amazing!" she bellowed with a giggle as she pranced her way out of the bathroom, her worries left behind.

She stopped halfway, however, to massage her aching jaw. "Now only if this jaw of mine can stop hurting me so much!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun began to set over the horizon, the day ready to end in matter of hours. The gracious Alvin sat upon his bed and gazed out to watch the sun, disregarding his homework that sat in front of him. The pain from earlier that day was out of Alvin's mind as he became hypnotized by the smear of orange and yellow occupying the sky.

There came a knock on the door, bringing him out of his temporary trance.

"Who is it?" he called.

"The one that wears the glasses," he jokingly called as he opened the door to make his way through.

Alvin rolled his eyes with a chuckle and glanced up to meet stares with his taller younger brother. "What's up?"

Simon took a seat upon Alvin's bed as Alvin turned away from his desk. "Bored," he replied bluntly.

Alvin smirked. "You're never bored! Why so bored?"

Simon handed off a shrug and sighed heavily. "Eh, Jeanette hasn't called me yet. Kinda bummed, you can suggest."

With each word, Alvin's smile grew wider than the last. "Uh-oh, someone's starting to fall in love his girlfriend!" Alvin teased as he nudged Simon in his ribs.

"It's the perks of having a girlfriend, Alvin," Simon replied with a dream-like sigh. "You miss her when she's gone, and yes… you do start to see that you like her more than ever! You should experience it sometime… it's a good feeling…"

Alvin wrinkled his nose and huffed. "I would try to experience it. But she hates my guts right about now…"

"Brittany?"

"How'd ya know?"

Simon readjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, preparing for his explanation. "It's a brother thing, Alvin. I just know. Besides, why would she hate you?"

Alvin scoffed aloud and threw himself next to Simon upon his bed. "When you guys left the hospital last night, she blew up at me! She said that guys don't understand girls and was telling me how stupid I was!"

"And… your rebuttal?"

"I blew up at her too!" he exclaimed. "I told her what we guys have to put up with when it comes to girls! I mean, make-up, and 'oh, I'm so fat in this', and other crap!" He slowly brought his temper down to a minimum and gazed at his younger brother. "I have to give you props, bro; the way you put up with Jeanette is beyond me! I like Britt, I really do, but I can't put up with her!"

"It's not me, necessarily putting up with Jeanette; it's I and Jeanette having an understanding between one another. That's what makes our relationship so great! We grew to understand each other!"

Alvin jumped from his bed and sat at his desk once again. "Well, I don't have the patience… Girls will be girls. Why? I don't know, but it's stupid!"

"Alvin, you shouldn't be so narrow-minded," Simon suggested with raised eyebrows. "Maybe she has reasons for the make-up or the clothes they wear, or the things they say!"

"Well, she didn't give me any!" Alvin retorted. "And… something… weird… strange happened at the hospital yesterday."

"And what was that?"

Alvin frowned as he bit his lip and shook up the conversation. He knew better than to tell his scientifically thoughtful brother about a pink tornado that took him on a crazy ride just last night. He would never believe Alvin then. "Never mind; it was just a heavy windstorm as all. But don't expect me to ever understand a girl, Simon, because there's nothing to understand. They just do that crap to annoy us guys!"

Simon shrugged, figuring he had given his all. "Well, you'll change your mind soon enough Alvin…" and with that, he exited the room, leaving Alvin to ponder Simon's words.

~7~7~7~7~

"And that jerk Alvin had enough nerve to tell me to go and get an application from the circus!"

Though her sister was raging about the argument she and Alvin shared that touched her deeply, Jeanette fought back to hide her giggles. "Brittany, that's sounds awful!"

"I know!" she shouted as she wiped away a discarded tear. "And Alvin knows I'm really sensitive when it comes to my appearance."

"Listen Brittany," the brunette began as she rested a hand upon her older sister's shoulder, "by what you're telling me, the confrontation was pretty bad, and I completely understand that. But…" she paused, biting her lip in hesitation, wondering if it would be a smart idea to disclose her two-sense to Brittany. "… have you ever considered why Alvin does the things he does?"

"Yeah, because he's thoughtless, stupid, and careless!" she spat as she began to pace the room.

"Brittany, that's not what I have in mind."

"Well, tell me Miss Brainy-Pants!"

Jeanette rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm saying, what you're seeing is a stupid teenage boy. But have you ever considered that deep down, he thinks about you constantly, that he does get nervous when he sees you, or that he didn't mean any of those things he said, or that when he gives you a compliment, he genuinely means it?"

"Oh trust me, Jean. Every compliment he has given me, he had _never_ meant!"

"But you don't know that!"

"Jeanette, listen to me!" Brittany spat, startling Jeanette beyond belief. "Alvin is arrogant, self-centered, and careless. He never considers my feelings until I start crying, he constantly mocks my make-up… I do things to myself in hopes that he would notice, but in the end, I'm invisible to him, and-" she paused suddenly, the tears rushing down her face. "I'm still head-over-heels for that boy…"

Awkwardly, it touched Jeanette's heart. Not in the sense that Brittany was crying, but in the sense that she was crying… over Alvin, a boy who she can name dozens of negatives about him, but through it all, come out and say she had the deepest feelings for him. "Oh Brittany…"

"Just for a while, Jeanette, I want Alvin to see why I do the things I do! I want him to see why I wear piles of make-up, why I rant and rave when he's around, why I wear his favorite color! I just want him to know how it's like… nothing more…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The crescent moon shone brightly in Alvin's bedroom that night. Alvin knew this, considering the fact he couldn't shut his eyes for ten seconds without having the argument and he and Simon's little talk wandering his mind.

He buried his face within his hands that night, sighing every so often. "I don't mean to be a jerk!" Alvin convinced himself. "I thought girls liked bad boys. I guess Brittany doesn't!"

"But why?" he questioned himself, his face twisted in confusion. "Why does she do the things I don't care for? Okay, a little make-up, I understand, but come on! Go easy on the eye-shadow!"

"But… I did like those red shoes today," he reminded himself with a smile. "I wonder what made her wear those…"

"But I just want her to know I care, that's all. I just wish she were in my life, just so she can understand that she means everything to me, and maybe then she'll know why I do the thoughtless things I do…"

It was then that it happened. The immense pain Alvin had felt earlier shot through his stomach, and this time, shot through his whole body. He held his stomach, doubled over in agony. "Oh no… not again!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor in a heap, his face covered in glistening sweat. He struggled to stand to his feet, but his body rejected every movement he made. His eyes filled with tears as he fought to scream, not wanting to wake the rest of the house. The pain shot to his head suddenly, ripping through his scalp. Through blurry vision, Alvin could see a red heap of mass growing from his head, but couldn't make out said mass.

_"911."_ He thought hopefully as he crawled towards his cell phone that laid on the other side of the room.

Just when he thought things couldn't progress… they were just getting started.

His chest grew, the fatty cells within his chest multiply quickly; 1, 5, 25, 125, 625 and on, and they weighed him down to the carpeted floor. He held himself, in hopes his body would stop its outrageous development. His broad face narrowed, his hips began to spread like butter, and his wonderful stomach muscles he had worked all year to achieve turned soft and fluffy, being replaced with fine definitions on the sides of his belly button. His size ten feet became size fives, and his manly hands decreased to small, delicate stubs.

He fought to reach his phone.

"Oh God, what am I going to-" he stopped short, finding that his voice was rising in pitch by the second. "Oh no…"

The pain increased until Alvin had had enough it. He tore of his clothes, exposing himself in his birthday suit as he struggled along the floor of his bedroom.

His manhood pained him the most. His blurred vision couldn't tell him what was happening in the nether regions, but he caught the assumption that it was bad news.

The phone, just at his fingertips, sat motionless on the ground. He reached, but the pain, sad to say, won the battle, making Alvin collapse once again, his new body soaked in his bodily fluid.

~7~7~7~7~

Thrown against the wall that night, Brittany battled to keep her composure as the pain of her jaw shot through areas of her body she forget even existed. She watched in horror as her breasts shrunk within her, her hips and womanly curves narrowing, simplifying by the second. "This can't be happening!" she yelped, yet her voice, which used to have a flow and a delicate high, grew deeper and deeper, her throat gaining a ball-like bulge. Her hands and feet stretched to great lengths, pain slicing through her mid-section as if something within had vanished without a trace. And like before, her hair began to fall out at her feet.

"My hair!" she blurted as she knelt down to caress her lost friend. "Please no!"

Her pained jaw cracked and outstretched itself, growing broad and box-like. Her shoulders bulked, and her stomach became hard with abs.

She clawed at the wall in the upmost pain, her low-pitched cries echoing through the room. "Someone please!" she shouted at her loudest. Then, it came to her dismay that her family was enjoying a meal at a nearby restaurant. Brittany declined the offer because of her sore jaw.

"911!" she shouted as she raced to her bedroom door and shot out in hopes to reach the house phone on time. The hallway was dark, but it didn't stop the crazed Brittany from running through it.

Around the corner, past the living room, over Miss Miller's stool, she jumped and slid along the floor with the use of her pink socks. But regrettably, she took a wrong turn that would have led her into the kitchen where the house phone had been, and instead led her into the bathroom. She ran into the wall, slipping backwards into the door, slamming and locking it shut. Her head hit the corner of the sink, and there she lied, out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**The Next Morning…**_

As an painful moan escaped her, the red-head rose from her elbows and gazed around. Her vision was still blurred, yet she continued to slowly stand to her feet. She gazed around the room, her breathing heavy, yet slow and delicate. She walked on her wobbly feet as her weary legs carried her towards the door. "Gosh," she spoke airily. "That was a lot of pain last night! I wonder what was up with my stomach!" she wondered as she gazed down at her belly, her eyes widening in terror.

"Oh God," and with that, the red-haired girl rushed to the bathroom to have a look at herself.

Upon gazing in the mirror, the horrible nightmare became a reality to the poor thing.

Her naked breasts stood lifted and firm, her hips full of wonder, and her red, luscious hair spilled over her shoulders. Her tiny jaw complemented her lifted cheek bones, and her ass was round, squishy, and a sight to see.

Her name, you ask? Her name… Alvin Seville.

~7~7~7~7~

As his light-blue eyes met his new reflection, his shaky hand slowly touched the sides of his face, his fingers running through his short auburn hair that came just a little past his ear. "Oh… crap…" he mumbled under his breath.

In his reflection, his broad shoulders bulked out and his chest was somewhat flat against him, his stomach having a plausible set of abs. And… he had a manhood… a big manhood to be exact…

He swallowed hard, tiny beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his face. "NO!" the distraught Brittany shouted as he pressed his back against the wall and sliding down to the floor, curling up with his knees to his face. He jumped up once more as he gazed at his reflection once again, his eyes no longer filled with fright, but with confusion. "What the hell has happened to me!"

His lower voice belted as he continued to run his fingers through his short hair. "My hair; my lovely curly hair is gone!"

However, the new boy came to a sudden conclusion as he went to crack open the door to the bathroom, peaking out cautiously.

"If… I'm like this," Brittany spoke out loud, her eyes swelling with tears, "… then… how the hell does Alvin look?"

~7~7~7~7~

The red-head paced her bedroom floor as she made short glances at her new physique. "Shit…" Alvin's high-pitched voice rang through the room, her body quaking with fear. "What's happened to me?" he blurted as he grabbed a single breast and squeezed it tenderly. "I have tits! This is far from right!"

Her wheezing was deep yet quick, and her dark-blue eyes read the upmost terror. Alvin no longer belonged to the male species, but was now a part of the female category. He, now a she, bit her lip to hold back any screams she wanted to let out so desperately.

"I have to be in some kind of twisted dream!" she exclaimed into her reflection. "That's it!" he came to conclusion, "This is a sick dream, and I'm fast asleep in my bed.

The red-head made no hesitations with beginning to bash her head against the wall in hopes to wake herself from the so-called dream she perceived to be having. Each hit grew harder, but to no helpful use. Only a bruise began to appear on her temple. "Shit… I'm not dreaming!"

It was then the door to her room propped open wide, a blue-clad teenager making his way in, his gaze directed to a science magazine he had in his grasp. "Alvin, Dave says to come… down-" he paused as he lifted his gaze, his eyes immediately landing on the naked red-head splendor that stood shivering cold, her eyes gazing in his direction. Simon, who only could stare at that point, parted his lips after some time had passed and uttered, "… who are you?"

"Simon!" Alvin spat as she backed away slowly, attempting to cover up her new privates. "Leave! Please!" she spat frightfully. "You have to!"

"How the heck do you know my name?" Simon asked with a cocked eyebrow as he closed to the door behind him. He slowly began to take tiny steps towards the mystery person. His mind contradicted his feet, his brain telling him, "Go get Dave, this creep snuck her way into Alvin's room!" but his feet thought otherwise as his steps grew bigger.

"Simon, please! Go! You don't need to be here right now!" she begged with all her might, her immovable stare glued to Simon as he continued to approach.

Simon parted his lips, but no words could escape his dry mouth with the emotions of fear and confusion mixing in his mind. He continued to walk her direction.

"Si!"

"Si?" he blurted as he staggered back. "Only my friends and brothers call me that!" he exclaimed, his face twisted in anger. "Who the hell are you?"

"Si, it's me! Alvin! You're brother!"

The room grew quiet as Simon's eyes grew wide, his breath catching itself in his throat. He froze in his spot, only mere inches away from the red-head now. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked just above a whisper.

Alvin shook her head slowly as she gradually stood to her trembling limbs. Even Alvin knew that when Simon was confused or scared, he had no idea what he was capable of, so she kept her distance away from her brother. "I'm not joking," her lady-like voice replied.

Still wide-eyed and terrified, Simon gazed at the petite girl, examining every inch of her body. "How are you Alvin?" he spoke suddenly, his lips chapped.

"Simon… you just have to trust me…" she spoke as she shielded herself from her brother, her eyes wide with terror. "I-I-I don't know how, but-"

"You can't be Alvin!" Simon blurted ever so suddenly, his body giving off a single shudder. "It doesn't… w-well, it's just… how? None of this makes any sort of sense!"

"Si," she began as she reached to the floor to retrieve her night wear, her eyes still locked with Simon as she slipped on the tight clothes. "Si… remember last week… w-w-when I got my right ear pierced without Dave's permission? And remember how I got a s-s-scar from the needle because I-I-I jerked away before it could pierce my ear?"

Simon nodded. He recalled the day all too well; after fussing and fighting with Dave for what seemed to be hours, Dave's finally answer on letting Alvin get a piercing was a no, so with Alvin being the rebellious teen he was, he retrieve the piercing anyway, having a scar to prove so.

"If I still have it… then I'm Alvin, right? I mean, no one else can fake a scar that looks like the letter 'V' upside down with a little tail on the end, right?" she further attempted to convince the skeptical Simon.

Simon shrugged, followed by a hesitant nod. He slowly stepped to the girl and gazed behind her ear…

~7~7~7~7~

"Oh Brittany darling; it's breakfast time!"

"Oh shit!" Brittany spat under his breath as he scrambled through the bathroom closet to retrieve his pink cashmere robe. The lovely voice that withered just outside the bathroom door belonged to her mother, Miss Miller, who began to knock gently upon the door, calling her daughter for breakfast.

Once again, the horrified boy gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror as his teeth chattered against one another. How in the world would he explain this to his mother? 'I'll be out in a minute Mom! Oh, and by the way, I turned into a guy over night! How awesome is that?' The auburn-haired boy rolled his eyes at the silly thought, sighing afterward.

"Brittany, sweetheart, is everything all right in there?" she asked, worry coating her voice.

Brittany couldn't talk, nor could she utter a few words. With her voice being significantly deeper than before, Miss Miller would suspect that something was up right away.

"Cramps!" Brittany uttered, raising the pitch in his voice to make it sound somewhat believable.

With that, Miss Miller gasped and groaned. "Oh, my poor baby! I'll fetch you some pills and chocolate on my way to the store this morning!"

"Thanks…" she replied, her voice breaking down, cracking terribly. He covered his mouth in shock, his eyes wider than ever.

Before turning away from the door, Miss Miller directed her gaze upon it, her face twisted in confusion. "Um… sweetie? Do you have bronchitis again? Do I need to call the doctor?"

Brittany held his breath, hoping Miss Miller would leave without a response; however, after some time, Miss Miller bellowed, "Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Brittany squeaked.

"Okay sweetie! Breakfast is on the table for you whenever you come out!" and with that, Miss Miller turned away from the door and made her way towards the front door.

Brittany waited until he could hear the familiar sound of the front door opening and clicking shut. Once the door clicked shut, he cautiously made his way out into the open, his eyes watching every inch of the kitchen with attention. "Okay… I-I-I need to find a way to get to Alvin's house… he has to look different! He just has to!"

Brittany recalled the wicked night the two were left alone in the hospital room and the events that had taken place. Pink whirlwinds and flashing blue stars were completely out of the ordinary… as was this… "Could that have something to do with this?" he asked under his breath as he opened his rob to gaze down at his new body once more. It disgusted the boy beyond regular emotions, tears swelling in his eyes. "This cannot be happening…"

With a sigh filled with distress, Brittany slowly turning the corner, her mind racing of many thoughts. For a moment, Brittany thought he was hallucinating, hearing distant footsteps coming from the second floor of the house. However, he only wished, soon hearing the soft humming of one of his sisters just around the corner.

From side to side, her looked for a place to jump behind, but seeing as there was no escape, Brittany stood frozen as she awaited her sisters' arrival.

** Hello my awesome readers! Just a little note here. If you guys noticed, Alvin and Brittany have gone through a genderbend! So therefore, instead of using, "Brittany went to retrieve ****her ****comb," for example, I'm using, "Brittany went to retrieve ****his**** comb," and vice-versa for Alvin, just to fit their new bodies, if you know what I mean!**

** If there is any confusion with the change I've made, just let me know in a review, and I'll be sure to change it back! Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With both siblings frozen in fear, the blonde Eleanor's brown eyes were wide with sickening terror. "Oh my gosh…" she mumbled as she glanced at the mysterious boy wrapped in Brittany's priciest robe.

"Elli," the boy called as he held his hands up in defense. "Eleanor… please… I can totally explain-"

Ringing through Brittany's ears came his sister's ear-splitting cries as she ran past the boy, her breathing heavy with fear. "Stay away! Stay back! Jeanette, someone broke into the house!"

"No, Ellie, please!" Brittany pleaded, turning to face his distraught sister.

"Get back!" Eleanor heaved a warrior cry with the kitchen's broom wrapped tightly in her white-knuckled grasp. "Stay back! I will beat you senseless if you take another step!"

Brittany scoffed under his breath and disobeyed his sister's orders and took a mere step out in front of him. "Eleanor, be rational and let me explain, alright?" he spoke at his calmest.

Eleanor played no games and kept her unbroken promise, whacking the auburn-haired boy cross the jaw with the straw end of the broom. He collapsed to the floor almost instantly, curling himself up, preparing himself for any other blows.

"Damn it, Eleanor! Stop it right now!"

"How do you know my name?" she snarled perplexedly as she continued to hit the defenseless boy across the head.

"Eleanor, it's me! Brittany!"

Just as the blonde drew back the broom to produce another hit across his face, she stopped herself, her face morphing from anger to pure blankness. "What?" she spat, her breathing heavier than before. "What the heck do you mean?"

"Ellie… I don't know what's happened…" Brittany attempted to convince his heated sister. "But… I know I don't look like myself… at all! Something happened to me last night… and I don't know what… but whatever happened… I changed into…"

"You're not Brittany!" she retorted, her anger returning with a vengeance. "I don't know who the heck you are, but you better leave and stop playing this sick joke! Where's my sister? Where's Brittany, and what the heck did you do with her?"

It was then that the tears began to flow down the boy's torn-up face twisted with pure hurt. "Ellie… please… how can I prove to you that I'm Brittany, you're oldest sister? I'm standing right here; I just look different… and sound different!"

"Shut up and just get out!"

"Wait!" Brittany spat as he held up his hands in defense once more. "If I weren't Brittany…" he paused, his mind beginning to race with many memories. "If I weren't Brittany," he repeated. "I… I-I-I wouldn't have the necklace with the pink diamond in the middle that you gave to me for our birthday when we were ten. And I told you I would never take it off! Never!"

Eleanor raised a single eyebrow, her brown eyes narrowed with uncertainty.

"If I never take it off," Brittany began, "it should be around my neck this very moment, right?"

Surely, Eleanor didn't want to come off as being the naïve type and believe a total stranger that potentially broke into her abode, or she presumed so. But what did she have to lose? With great hesitation, Eleanor walked her way towards the hysterical boy and fanned away the collars of the robe away from his neck. Upon doing so… her eyes landed upon the necklace with the pink diamond resting nearly in the middle, a sudden shriek escaping her.

"Well… y-y-you could've taken it from her!" she contradicted as she shoved the boy away. "You monster!"

"Ellie, no!"

"If you say you're Brittany," Eleanor began as she flashed her brown eyes filled with rage and tear, "then what's so special about that damn necklace? Tell me now!"

With a cocky smile appearing on the boy's face, he knew right away what Eleanor was talking about. There was no way he could lose. "On the back," he began suddenly. "It says, _"To my fashionista, oldest sister, B.L.M. With tons of love, Ellie."_

"So what does B.L.M stand for?"

Brittany rolled his bright blue eyes and scoffed. "It's the initials of my name, silly. Brittany Linnae Miller…"

The undeniable truth had spilled out, and Eleanor couldn't believe her eyes. "Brittany…"

~7~7~7~7~

Simon snatched away from the red-head's ear and wheezed, his eyes wider than before. "Alvin? That scar… it's there! But-"

"I know it's there, because I'm Alvin!" she bellowed as she concealed her enlarged chest. So many emotions had built up in the young girl, she began to cry. "What's happened to me? I'm supposed to be a guy, not girl! This is so sick and nasty!"

"Alvin… I-I-I…" Simon stammered terribly, trying to find the words to explain this extreme predicament. "W-w-well… it's… humph… I don't know what to say!"

"Say something!" Alvin's girl-like voice exclaimed as her face beamed a bright red that matched the cap lying at her feet. "Anything! You're the smart one!"

"Alvin… ur, um… yeah, Alvin…" He cringed. He wasn't fully positive on what name he should give his brother… or sister. "I can't explain this phenomenon at all! This is scientifically impossible, as far as I know!"

"Great…" Alvin mumbled under her heated breath as she began to pace the carpeted floor. "Perfect! Just amazing! I'm probably stuck like this for the rest of my life!" she bellowed before collapsing to the floor, her legs curled tightly to her chest as she rocked herself to and fro.

"Alvin," Simon began with a roll of his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic!"

With fury building up in the red-head Alvin, she lunged for Simon, taking him by his freshly ironed shirt. Had Simon crossed the line for Alvin? Well, of course; it obviously wasn't normal to change genders within a short time period, and Alvin felt Simon wouldn't understand; not by a long shot.

"Melodramatic? Melodramatic? I'm a girl… who was a full-fledged _boy_ just hours ago, and _you_ are telling me not to be _melodramatic_?" she roared before tightening her grip on the frightened Simon, but she slowly relaxed, her emotions gradually withering away. "I should sock you… in the nose… with an iron fist…"

With irritation, Simon loosened Alvin's grip from around his collar and sighed in defeat. "Okay… maybe you're right; no… you're fully right… I wouldn't know anything about how you feel right now!"

"Thank you…"

"So…" Simon started awkwardly as he studied Alvin's new physique. "Do you have a single thought about how this ordeal could have happened?"

Alvin scrunched her face in thought, and slowly shook her head after her thinking process weakened. "Not a single idea. I wouldn't know where to begin!" she exclaimed as she unknowingly circled Simon, her mind racing to just hours prior to the incident. "I mean, I lifted weights, passed out, went to the hospital, and then I went-"

She suddenly paused, her voice getting caught in her throat at the sudden realization. "The hospital…"

Simon raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to Alvin's plump lips. "The what?" he asked.

"The hospital!" Alvin repeated excitedly as she fanned her hands about. "That night Brittany stayed late at the hospital; the night we argued! It happened!"

Simon crossed his arms tightly over his chest and gave Alvin the look he hardly gave anyone or anything; the look of bewilderment. "What happened?"

Alvin inhaled through her nostrils and exhaled through her mouth and began. "Me and Britt were going back and forth at each other… then this… weird… pink thing… I don't know what to call it; it was like some kind of tornado thing, you could say; and it had blue specks that looked a lot like stars. I-I-It sucked us in! Y-y-yeah, it sucked us in and spit us right back out! A-a-and the entire night, I was coughing up this pink cloud of smoke!"

"Wait," Simon began as he cupped his chin in his hands thoughtfully. "By what you're telling me… whatever happened to you and Brittany that night plays an _extremely_ big role of why you… look like this…"

A look of astonishment made its way across Alvin's face as she produced a sigh that matched her facial expression. "You actually believe me? If I knew you would believe me, I would have told you a _long_ time ago! Damn!"

"I _somewhat_ believe you," the skeptical Simon corrected sternly. "You say nothing else happened to you that day, so whatever occurrence you and Brittany went through has got to be explanation. But… a pink tornado with blue stars the size of a hospital room? If I put all my belief in this, I'll be going against everything scientific and everything I so deeply have faith in!"

"Simon, please…" Alvin moaned as she crouched down to her knees, wrapping her tiny arms around Simon's legs. "I know what you believe in… but just consider! Maybe there's research out there you and Jeanette have _never_ conducted before! M-m-maybe whatever happened to me and Britt is a new discovery! Have you ever thought of that?"

"Alvin, that can't be poss-"

"Si! Please! You have to change me back!"

"But wait…"

"What now?"

Simon's eyes widened frightfully as he gazed at Alvin's feminine body. "If… you are like this… and the same thing happened to Brittany… what does Brittany look like?"

Alvin gasped suddenly before making his way to the bedroom door. "Dude, I'm a chick! That means Brittany-"

"… must be the exact opposite…" Simon finished dreadfully before grabbing his emergency book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Alvin snarled as she gazed down at the blue and black book bag hanging over Simon's shoulder. "Why do you have to bring that thing wherever you go?"

"You'll see… but we have to sneak you out so Dave won't see you!"

"Gosh, I forget about him!"

With his mind racing, Simon quickly grabbed his discarded sweatshirt and threw it over Alvin. "Come on!" and with that, he took Alvin's hand and practically dragged him down the stairs and to the door.

"Fellas?" the surrogate father's voice boomed before Simon could even grab hold of the brass doorknob.

They both shuttered at the sound of his voice and halted suddenly. "Yes Dave," they replied in unison; however, Alvin had quite a difficult time deepening her new voice.

"Where are you two headed off to?" he asked as he soon appeared around the corner. "And… why is Alvin wearing your sweatshirt, Simon?"

Through a fit of nervous chuckling, Simon readjusted his book bag on his shoulder and shrugged. "Uh… well, Alvin here forgot his sweatshirt at the Chipettes' house a week ago and… and… we're off the retrieve it! Isn't that right, Alvin?"

With no words spoken, Alvin nodded his head, giving Dave the thumbs up.

"Is Theodore going with the two of you?"

Simon nodded. "Of course Theodore's going!" he exclaimed, projecting his voice just enough to make Theodore look up from his breakfast plate in curiosity. He jumped to his feet and ran to meet the family by the front door, his green eyes gazing around.

"I'm going…" he dragged on, hoping Simon would give him an answer.

"To the Chipettes' house, remember?" he asked, giving him a look that read urgency and 'you better not blow this for us'.

"Oh!" Theodore exclaimed with a wide smile, the notion from Simon finally received. "I remember!" he lied stiffly. "I totally forgot about it, Dave!"

Dave raised an eyebrow, but soon shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Well, if it's okay with the girls, I don't see why-"

"Thanks Dave!" the three spat before racing out of the house and down the street.


End file.
